


A Symbiotic Love (A Venom fanfiction)

by Squeakishtree



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experiments, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Guns, Kissing, Near Death Experiences, New York City, Nudity, Pets, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Romance, Secret Crush, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Yandere, invalid an obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakishtree/pseuds/Squeakishtree
Summary: Hello, how are you all doing. I know I haven't updated the story in a while, but I had rewritten it, and I think it is somewhat better and makes more sense. I am sorry to the people that enjoy this story before I rewrote it, but I hope you like this one as well.
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Original Female Character, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Riot Symbiote/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you all doing. I know I haven't updated the story in a while, but I had rewritten it, and I think it is somewhat better and makes more sense. I am sorry to the people that enjoy this story before I rewrote it, but I hope you like this one as well.

Lucy Springs

Age: 26

Height: 5'7

Weight: 142 Ibs

Hair: Blonde slightly dark, wavy at the end

Eyes: Light baby blue

Mother: Layla northern Springs

Father: Benjamin Springs 

Likes: Reading, singing, and drawing in her spare time and loves to spend time with her Black and ginger, blue-eyed cat, Sylvester. She loves to explore new books that catch her eye; mostly the ones that melt her heart with the dreamy Romance, like for example, her favourite Romance novel is Twilight and she'll read all of them over and over again. The way Lucy likes to relieve her stress is by singing her special lullaby that her mother would always sing to her when she was a child, or draw in her sketchbook, or watch some of her favourite 1900's movies. Lucy also loves to drink tea, but her most favourite would be ginger tea, and sometimes she would have light hot milk chocolate with small marshmallows and cream to the brim. The type of glasses that little Lucy likes to wear are her smart circular glasses as they help with reading and seeing a lot better besides her other pairs of glasses that thou had collected over the years. Fashion wasn't something she enjoyed, most often she would ask her parents or some friends what thou should wear, but if there was no one around that Lucy knew she would wear a woolly sweater and a tank top and some leathery pants. But Lucy's most favourite thing to wear in the day would be her golden hummingbird hair clip (the first picture above) that Eddie had got her when it was her 9th birthday, little Lucy couldn't go anywhere without it. Lucy's type of taste in music is a gentle and soothing piano or a sad but storytelling voice like Billie Eilish's Ocean eyes; she adores the song and sometimes will sing along with it, even some songs with beats from multiple artists. Since Lucy's parents had very demanding jobs, they had hired a personal cook while they would work late who had taught her some recipes which is why Lucy now enjoys cooking and trying out some different foods that are only vegan.

Dislikes: Although Lucy loves the atmosphere of New York, especially at night, she can't comprehend the chaos of sound that the city enhabits. That is why she stays inside most of the time on the weekends and rarely goes out but if outside the only way to set her at ease is by listening to some music that can block the noise around her. Since childhood, when Lucy was a baby, she is susceptible to loud noise and gets very emotional if something gets too loud. Being the gentle soul that she is, Lucy finds it hard to be strict and able to talk back, which is why she ends up leaving crying and having to hug herself for comfort when getting home. Lucy cannot stand the smell of raw meats and deep-fried foods as she mostly prefers salads and fruits with her being a vegetarian; the scent of grease on certain foods makes her sick to the stomach. With the abnormality of fish included in her diet, she cannot adjust to the smell of blood nor proteins worldwide. 

Background: Lucy is a timid person in behaviour, when growing up she was always the one to wear big round glasses and keep her hair down but use a clip so no strands would get in the way of her vision. She had met Eddie back in first grade, and she was known as the quiet, friendly, and smart kid that never spoke, but one-day two-second grade boys were throwing around her favourite book, Peter Rabit he had appeared and rescued her and became friends since. Her charm for the sweet bad boy, Eddie, was discovered in freshman year, that was until high school. However, it became her secret to keep when Anne and Eddie seen kissing against the lockers in the hallway. After graduation, Lucy had bid him goodbye and headed away to San Francisco with her parents for her college tuition. Now years later she comes back to New York to fulfil her position as head librarian Maine St. Library, supported by the LIFE Foundation and a secret location for its underground experiments.

Kyle Springs

Age: 23

Height: 6'1

Weight: 198 Ibs 

Hair: Raven and long

Eyes: Green

Mother: Deceased Adoptive Mother: Layla Springs

Father: Deceased Adoptive Father: Benjamin Springs

Likes: Rock music is his greatest fascination, anything with harsh sounds or screams when singing will make him escalate with excitement (like the song above). Loves to be in control of situations, as it makes him feel like he can do whatever he desired, but is short-tempered and will get angry at the person that is either talking to him or in the conversation. He loves to drink when in some of his favourite clubs with his buddies, anything that was sour and tasted strong while leaving a burning sensation deep down his throat, he will gladly take it. Although many girls grovel at his feet, his only weakness and desire is his adoptive sister though in his eyes she's not a sister to compare to but someone he can't and won't leave behind. He covers her eyes so he can just keep her close. He also adores how nerdy and cute Lucy is whenever she talks about a book or a song that she had read or listened to; it just makes his heart melt at how pure she is.

Dislikes: If there is one thing to describe Kyle he is not a person to be toyed with, with his sister or not he will become very violent if anyone threatens him and that person who threatened him will end up having nightmares for days, but he takes joy in scaring and harming those that try to hurt, threat, or flirt with his adoptive sister Lucy but does get stubborn when Lucy confronts him about how he shouldn't do that and just be reasonable. But the one person who he feels most hostility towards is Eddie Brock as he sees him as a threat between himself and Lucy and won't hesitate to send a glare or sneer the reporter's way.

Background: Before meeting and being welcomed into the Springs family, his parents were central high-class drug dealers and murderers and played in gang-like activities. His father and mother were life-sentenced once caught red-handed, killing a pregnant woman and her two young sons and daughters. When watching all of the commotion going down with his parents, he turned bitter towards the police force and planned a plot for retribution at the age of 7, that was until he met Lucy. Meeting the Springs family, his soul instantly connected to her's, only falling in love with little Lucy moments since meeting her. And with the love building since childhood, his love for Lucy is at a dangerous amount and would get rid of anyone trying to get between them, including her crush Eddie Brock.

Sylvester

Age: 1

Weight: 17 Ibs

Fur: Black and ginger

Breed: Tortoiseshell

Eyes: Blue

Mother: Unkown

Likes: Sylvester always is seeking attention from his mistress, he climbs up on furniture, meows and whispers loudly, rip up the carpet, so that he can get Lucy's attention. He purrs very loud like a mini motor whenever Lucy pets him or feeds him. His favourite food would have to be the wet food that she gives him as she would add small bits of tuna and chicken as decoration or to add more flavour to his diet. A thing most characteristic of what Sylvester does is chase the mice that would sneak out of the small hole in the far corner of the living room, he enjoys getting exercise every so often. Possibly, the most favourite thing Sylvester does is curl up on Lucy's lap and sleep while she would give him gentle pats, letting him know that he was getting her attention. He is very fussy when Lucy doesn't pay attention to him; he just wants some cuddles.

Dislikes: Sylvester isn't very fond of playing and would most often sleep, but he hates it when the red dot comes out and can escape him every time he would attempt to catch it, which causes him to become angry and vicious, so Lucy leaves him alone. No way in hell does Sylvester like it when someone else would catch Lucy's attention, especially men, he doesn't want anyone else to be in the family except himself and her all the way. He considers Lucy, his mother, after all since she had saved him but hates her when she baths him though.

Background: Lucy had found Sylvester alone and sick in an alleyway hidden under a bin while back in New York, passed out against the wall and assumed he was going to die, but that was until he woke up in a cozy cat bed with no more pain or horrible sickness with Lucy beside him. Since then he had formed a loving bond with little Lucy and swore to protect and make sure no one takes her away from him. Sylvester doesn't remember who his mother was but was born somewhere and left alone once he didn't need any more of his mother's milk and found himself stranded at the risk of death at a young age.


	2. 《𝐎𝐍𝐄》A warm welcome

As tired as the busses wheels were, it continued to move from its long drive from San Fransisco to New York. Although the trip wasn't rough, The few passengers on the bus only grew more fidgety by the noises and found the only way to ignore them was to rest their eyes and have a small nap.

At the front of the bus sat a married couple, their fingers combined while they slept peacefully and their little one silent in the pram. At the back sat a jazz band, fiddling their fingers and humming one of their songs, their shoes tapping against the floor with the beat. In the middle of the bus only held one guest who sat in the cushioned seat, a young woman straight out of college, her head resting against the window. In contrast, her glasses rested loosely upon her button nose and a half-full sketchbook resting openly on her lap while a Dan Brown book rested on the seat next to her.

That was until the bus had bumped into a sign, launching her into the seat in front of her.

The poor girl groaned from the harsh impact on her forehead, and as she wiped the crust from her eyes and re-positioned her glasses further onto her nose. Looking out the window, Lucy smiled as she saw the Brooklyn Bridge approaching. She opened her mouth widely, letting a silent scream of air fly from it while finishing off her sketch of a little girl swinging in a tree. Gently tracing her pencil on the paper and adding some shading for the environment of led.

She smiled at her work. She knew she was good at drawing and treasured every one, from primary to college, but what she cherished more was what her imagination would do. When reading books, she'd flip through her sketchbook to find a drawing and use it for a character in whatever book she'd be reading.

But while she was still examining her drawing, she nearly screamed when the sound of a beep from her bag made a noise in the quiet atmosphere of the bus. Taking a deep breath, she unzipped her bags front pocket, she pulled out her white covered phone and unlocked it. It was causing her to giggle as she had noticed the number of notifications she had received from her brother.

Although he does have a fair amount of patience with only her -since he's got a very too high level of love and obsession over her- he is very protective over her and always wants to know where she is and how she's doing.

Lucy smiled and giggled at Kyle's message. She tapped on the photo icon and propped her phone's camera up to the window, making sure to get the lighting of the sun on the passing cars and buildings. Awash of happiness fell over her as she stared at the view for a few moments before taking the picture.

Waiting for a few moments, Kyle hadn't replied to her reply, but it said that he had 'read' it. She twirled her led pencil between her fingers as she continued to wait, but then she got screenshots of him making silly faces at the camera, and they made her laugh.

The two chatted for a while before Lucy shut off her phone and leaned on her hand against the window and stared out at New York's Brooklyn Bridge view. Although she did miss her old home, she has never wanted to come back, and never regretted leaving, but because of one person and one person only.

Eddie Brock.

Her smile slowly faded to a small frown and her hands shook. It did hurt a lot to leave quickly to her full-time college stay in San Fransisco state, but the impact of hurt was harsher that she didn't say goodbye to him. Also, when hearing that he was looking for her, broke her heart even more. She didn't want to obstruct with his happiness and didn't want to be there when he was around her, Anne Weying. A part of her was selfish not always to want to hurt their joy, but another part of her was jealous of her, hard as it may seem she longed to be with Eddie since primary to high school.

But she didn't want to feel her heartache anymore after seeing them kiss at the end of their graduation speech.

And she was convinced that it was the right decision to make.

At least — she hoped it was.

She hoped, to god, that she wouldn't bump into Ed again while being here. Harsh to say, she felt oddly satisfied with life and not needing to have Eddie in it, just to hope to have a simple experience and to have a better life, continuing from here and not be involved with him.

If he did end up coming back into her life, she wouldn't know what to do with her life anymore. Hell would go through her head, probably.

But she soon ignored the depressing thoughts and looked out at the glowing horizon, smiling as the Brooklyn Bridge got closer and closer every second. 

With-it the far deep white sparkling crevices of space, a space vessel entered the stratosphere of the earth. Inside it, LIFE foundation's precious cargo of odd specimens from a whole different plethora, five unique creatures held in large glass containers and partly sedated to weaken them so they can't break through the containment and cause chaos. Except for one of the specimens who was entirely functional and rolled around in the containment trying to find at least somewhere in the transparent prison he could escape. But stopped when the spacecraft hit slight turbulence, and one of the screws had come loose from the lid of the containment, making a small crack visible to Riot's view. Slithering out through it, he looked back at his brothers and sisters, feeling their energy plummeting and hunger for the three hosts that were outside. He sent out a few yells to his comrades before creeping under the space of the metal door and into a different room. Of course, he knew that his brothers and sisters aren't as strong as him and needed their hunger satisfied before they could perish, but he needed to help his own sake.

He needed to take control of one delicious host.

To feed.

To corrupt.

To kill.

Once finding a suitable host for him and his comrade's and send word back to the rest of his family back to the rest of their kind back on their home planet.

Riot stealthily crept through the cracks and corners in the hall of the ship following the voices in the walls leading him to his arrival to an entrance to another room that held the main piolet of the spacecraft. He carefully slipped over the alien and slithered up his leg then around him to keep him still and immobile from being able to move. "OH SHIT!" The alien yelled as Riot slipped around to face him, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

Jonathan's, Riot believed his name was; comrades had rushed into the room, but they were unsuccessful in reaching him as the symbiotes tendrils held them bound against the walls, silvery tinted slime pushing into their chests made them cry out in pain and clawed at their suits. Riot slipped into the alien's mouth and escaped into the veins and covered the cells that connected to its brain and began to take control of the host. One alien though tried to grab the slimy creature before it could enter her captain, but it was hopeless, Riot had already taken full control of the host.

The ship is losing the ability to hold steady, and it began to plummet.

And it let the other symbiote's know that they'd be nearing onto another planet very soon.

The bus made a rickety stop at its destination, letting others on and off. Lucy had to excuse herself multiple times from shifting in front of the other passengers and grabbing her book and placing it back in her bag while adjusting her glasses and landing on the sidewalk. When the bus had left, she took her time looking around at her old city she still has good memories from it. Except for the loud atmosphere, it generated with the cars and traffic jams and such. It was loud enough to give her a migraine. Even the smells from the restaurants that exposed her nose ever so made her nervous and nearly made her want to puke. She shook her head and walked down the footpath and continued to search for the library that her interview would be taking place in the hectic city, the cold air even making her feel like being welcomed into the arms of a stranger.

She continued to walk, on the hunt to find something she could munch on before her interview would take place and find maybe a little cafe that could silence the big city while being inside. But as she wasn't paying attention, she came in contact with a lean chest and stumbled back in protest now knowing that she had bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, " she uttered as the blush of embarrassment crept up onto her cheeks while she adjusted herself.

"No, it's quite alright, miss, " Lucy travelled her eyes up to meet the stranger's, but immediately froze when seeing that the stranger wasn't a stranger after all but her new boss, Carlton Drake. His anger softened as he took in the young beauty before him, even slightly smiling. "Are you perhaps heading somewhere?" Carlton mused as this girl seemed oddly familiar in some way, tilting his brow when she looked up at him with wide eyes. "N-no sir I'm just getting something to eat nearest to my work." she pointed out at the ancient library that he had just invested and then his mind clicked. This little woman was to be his new librarian very soon, and an interview was in order.

"Well miss, how convenient it is for you and me," he straightened himself to impress the girl further, "how about you join me in some evening tea, we can do the final interview as promised."

Although he didn't keep track of his employees very well, unless they're working alongside him, there was something about this girl that made him recognize her face immediately. Young Lucy Springs had caught his interest as soon as he had read her files and have his assistant quickly make final preparations. But now seeing her in real life made something happen to his cold heart, and now didn't regret investing such an old library for further secret experiments.

"U-um with all due respect, sir, I don't think that's very wise," she replied, fidgeting with her fingers nervously as she brought her attention to the ground.

Carlton felt his anger spike slightly at her words. No one had ever interfered and told him what was right and what was wrong, and no little girl was going to change that. His anger disintegrated as she quickly explained that it wasn't very professional and that the interview should take place in an office. With that, he knew what to say next. "I understand, miss Springs, however," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly at the sudden action but soon drew her attention up to his face. "Wouldn't it be easier to get to know each other without being in the stress of an office environment?"

He watched her tentatively, as was processing everything so far, "and besides I haven't had anything since yesterday, and I am quite hungry, a few moments wouldn't hurt," he tilted his head so he could watch her face, seeing if she'd submit or not. "Wouldn't you agree, miss Springs?" From the moment, he knew that he had her when she had stopped fiddling with her fingers and slowly nodded in agreement.

After about an hour of conversing with each other while indulging in their warm beverages and culinary pastries, interviewing and asking many in-depth questions, Carlton was delighted to have met Lucy. Even more so when she answer personal questions, finding out that she had not been dating anyone and solely focussed on her career.

He'd be sure to change her mind.

With the pleasant meeting coming to an end, Carlton found his familiar Lincoln parked outside, Trex waiting for him inside. "Well Lucy, It has been a great pleasure in meeting you, though unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to," he gently grasped her hand and placed a brief longing kiss on the back of it. "I look forward to be working with you, my dear," he smirked as he noticed her blush from her cheeks that grew to the tip of her nose.

She could only nod and smile shyly before bidding him a farewell.

As Carlton commanded his driver to move, his thoughts became plagued by the small brunette and how he yearned for her all the more.

Lucy felt as though her life was starting to get better, with her new apartment filled to the brim with boxes she had sent weeks prior.

And her job officially hers, she could feel the warmth and excitement explode inside her when she had texted her brother Kyle of all the good news he offered to take her out to dinner at their favourite pizza place. The only place in New York that made amazing vegetarian pizzas.

To that response, she agreed right away and sent him her address.

After a long day, she had wanted to rest and get some peaceful shut-eye, but she wanted to make it up to her Special Little Brother after all the years they had been apart and wanted to catch up on a few things. She changed into her favourite, comfy, grey crop-top jumper that had 'you are special' largely written in gold at the front and a pair of black thin-fit jeans, grabbing her small backpack and taking her wallet with her along the way out.

She locked the door behind her and made her way down the steps and waited for him out front just in case he wouldn't be able to find the exact apartment building she'd be in, As she waited she counted the cars that zoomed by while standing near a light post while checking out some good deals on audiobooks and songs. Looking back at her apartment and her smile kept growing, ’maybe things can turn out better’, she thought. Looking forward to the plans she'd make and new memories she would create.

Perfect.

Not before hearing something, no, someone that made her freeze and her heart stop.

"Lucy?"


End file.
